Prendre le dessus
by cleancotton
Summary: pourquoi fumer? pourquoi boire? pourquoi souffrir?


Que peut-il y a avoir de mieux dans la vie que d'écouter de la musique en fumant une clope sous un ciel étoilée?

Pas grand-chose je pense…

Tout le monde nous rabâche tout le temps que la cigarette tue, que fumer devient petit à petit une dépendance.

Je suis d'accord avec tout cela, c'est scientifiquement prouvé, mais ne dit-on pas aussi qu'il faut vivre sa vie au jour le jour, qu'elle n'est composée que de petits instants auxquels il faut profiter?

C'est peut-être très naïf et léger de voir les choses de cette façon, parce que je sais bien qu'il faut aussi réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, et la cigarette peut en avoir beaucoup sur notre vie futur, mais si on se limite c'est aussi une source de plaisir, tout comme le sexe ou on un bon orgasme musical alors pourquoi pas?

Tout ce que je sais, moi, à mon petit niveau, c'est que la cigarette peut m'apporter autant d'apaisement que Maybe I'm amazed de Paul McCartney, et je veux vivre ma jeunesse à 3000%. Cela implique fumer, boire, faire des trucs stupides qui me feront bien marrer quand j'y repenserai dans 30 ans et qui me feront dire "Putain, qu'est ce qu'on était con!".

Il y a une phrase toute faîte qui m'énerve bien la plupart du temps mais qui n'empêche est très juste et s'applique parfaitement à cette situation: "On a qu'une vie."

Je ne suis la que pour 90 ans grand max merde, alors oui, je veux profiter, je veux que chaque seconde de ma vie soit vécut avec passion, même si ce n'est actuellement pas du tout le cas. Je veux n'avoir aucun regret et profiter, profiter, profiter. Je voudrais savoir me défendre contre tous ces gens qui me font me sentir mal, inférieur. Je voudrais ne jamais ressentir de malaise dans ma vie sociale, être totalement moi à chacune des phrases que je prononce mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors oui, je l'avoue, je me renforce et me satisfait pleinement d'autres manières, même si mes parents et certains de mes proches sont contre, parce que par moments, c'est le seul pouvoir, la seule emprise que je peux avoir sur ma vie. Et chaque humain a besoin de ça, de contrôler un tant soit peu son existence.

Peut être que ça me bousille, que ça use ce pauvre corps qui après tout n'a rien demandé à personne, mais moi, je veux qu'il vive, qu'il connaisse des expériences et bon Dieu qu'il serve à autre chose qu'à une vie triste et monotone!

Je crois que je commence tout juste à comprendre le principe de la vie humaine. Je suis tellement angoissée à l'idée que mon existence est si fragile, submersible par tant de de grosses vagues qui pourraient m'emporter à n'importe quel instant. Je veux crier, crier pour toute cette angoisse que je contient, ces peurs, ces souffrances. Mais je n'ose pas, parce qu'après tout, on est tous dans le même bateau et je n'ai pas le courage de me rebeller et de me manifester.

Je reporte toujours le moment fatidique où je devrais me secouer et montrer à tous ces inconnus qui sont mes frères ce que j'ai au fond de moi. Mais ce monde est tellement égoïste, superficiel et moqueur que je n'ose pas, je l'avoue.

La peur est constamment en moi, même quand je ne suis qu'avec des gens aimants, qui sont là pour moi, je la sens se tordre dans le creux de mon ventre me hurler "Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je seras toujours là avec toi.".

Alors je me dis "Putain, on est quand même pas tous venus dans ce monde pour souffrir?".

En fin de compte, je crois bien que si, mais tout dépend de la manière dont on vit chaque peine, chaque épreuve. Certaines personnes, la plupart des humains d'ailleurs, font avec, remontent la pente, d'autres n'y arrivent pas et finissent comme des épaves, brisées, usées par cette vie trop dure. Je ne sais pas encore de quel côté me placer.

Je pense que… je vais beaucoup souffrir, comme tout le monde, mais j'espère pouvoir transmettre quelque chose à ce monde, et je me dis que si je me bas toute ma vie pour ce qui me semble juste, alors ma vie aura eut un sens.

Bref, je m'éparpille, mais tout cela pour dire, qu'en fin de compte, ce que je fais est peut être mauvais pour mon corps sur le long terme, mais j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante, alors je prend tout ce qui se présente à moi, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire toute ma vie, prendre ce qui se présente à moi pour me rendre vivante et heureuse.

Cela va de Dirty Dancing, Coup de foudre à Notting Hill, à la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette, des Beatles à Queen, de ma famille à mes amies… Je pioche dans chacune de ces petites choses un petit bout de ce qu'il y a de meilleur, et j'arrive à obtenir un équilibre pas trop mal, un peu précaire, certe, mais suffisant pour l'instant.


End file.
